je voulais changer l'univers
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Alors qu'il est en train de regarder la construction de l'Etoile noire, Dark Vador repense à son enfance, au jour où il fut libéré de l'esclavage et où il parti avec Qui gon, et se rappelle particulièrement d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille, et d'une certaine promesse qu'il lui avait faite.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **C'est mon premier essai sur l'univers de star wars, donc je suis un peu stressée, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Cet OS se passe à la fin de l'épisode III, quand Sidious et Vador font face à la construction de l'Etoile noire.**

 **Question spoiler…bah il faut juste avoir vu Star wars !**

 **Bien sur, Star wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !**

Dark Vador se tenait debout au coté de son maître, Dark Sidious. A bord du vaisseau, les deux siths regardaient devant eux la construction de ce qui allait devenir la plus puissante arme jamais crée à ce jour, la première étoile de la mort, l'étoile noire.

Le seigneur Sidious voyait avancer les travaux d'un bon œil, pour lui l'Etoile noire était la réalisation du but de sa vie, le résultat de temps d'années de travail, de manipulation le début d'un empire, son empire.

Son apprenti, Dark Vador, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Voir cette fabuleuse arme se construire ne pouvait le rendre aussi heureux que l'était Sidious. Il avait vu et vécu tant de chose, sa vie avait été un tel enchainement d'évènements douloureux que l'Etoile de la mort de l'impressionnait pas. Elle était à lui, à lui et à son maître, et avait pour but de faire régner la paix dans la galaxie. Tout simplement.

Soudain, il vit un reflet passer sur la vitre du vaisseau. Un reflet, qui lui rappela immédiatement un très lointain souvenir…

C'était le même reflet qui apparaissait sur la vitre de son module. La fameuse course de module, la course de la Bounta, celle qui avait décidé de son avenir.

La course qu'il avait gagné en battant le champion en titre, Sebulba.

Cette même course où il avait rencontré Qui Gon Jinn et Padmé.

Une époque si lointaine où il était un si petit enfant, si innocent, si heureux de vivre malgré son esclavage. Il fut d'ailleurs particulièrement heureux ce jour ci où on l'avait libéré des griffes de Watto, libéré de sa vie d'esclave.

Mais pas sa mère.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il contemplait l'Etoile noire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à elle. Shmi avait été une mère merveilleuse. Et une conversation en particulier revint à l'esprit du sith.

Une conversation qui avait justement eu lieu juste avant son départ, juste avant qu'il ne parte avec Qui gon, vers son funeste destin.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Anakin arborait un immense sourire alors qu'il préparait son sac. Aujourd'hui il quittait Tatooine, enfin il allait pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Et mieux, devenir un jedi.

Un jedi ! A cette pensée, le cœur d'Anakin fit un bon dans sa poitrine et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

\- Anakin ? fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Oui, m'man ? répondit Anakin en voyant sa mère le regarder avec des yeux tristes.

\- J'aimerais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas…

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'affaissa. Il se rappela que sa mère ne pouvait pas partir avec lui, qu'elle allait devoir rester avec Watto, ou plutôt demeurer son esclave. Elle n'avait pas été libérée.

Alors, dans un élan de tristesse et de compassion, Ani se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oh maman, je veux pas que tu reste ici, se lamenta t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et désolé.

\- Mais c'est inévitable, Ani. Mon destin est de rester ici, sur Tatooine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste…gémit-il. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi sur Coruscant.

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là, avec toi. Je serai partout où tu iras, dans ton cœur. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, comme si il ne pouvait sortir un son de sa bouche sans lâcher un sanglot.

\- Mais toi Ani, ton destin est là bas, sur Coruscant, avec les jedis ! Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, la vie t'a donné un don, il faut que tu t'en serves !

Anakin leva les yeux vers sa mère.

\- Oui, je m'en servirai et je viendrai de sortir d'ici, baragouina t-il. C'est promi.

\- C'est très gentil Ani. Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux m'man, s'exclama t-il.

\- Promet moi que tu ne prendras jamais de risque inconsidéré et que tu écouteras toujours l'enseignement des jedis. A partir de maintenant, tu es libre, mais promet moi tout de même d'écouter tout ce que les jedis te diront. Pour que tu deviennes un très grand jedi, que je sois fier de toi.

Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de faire des erreurs. Tout le monde a le droit d'en faire, et ça ne changerait pas la fierté que j'ai pour toi.

Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que…je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime pas que l'on t'ordonne de faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui est normal vu ton passé d'esclave. Je sais que tu as du caractère et que tu as besoin de te faire entendre.

Alors promet moi juste que tu écouteras les jedis, que tu sois parfait avec eux. Pour que ton maître et moi même soyons très fiers de toi. Et c'est comme ça que tu deviendras un jedi sensationnel.

\- C'est promis maman, s'exclama Anakin. Je serai sage et je ferai attention à toujours écouter maître Qui gon et les autres jedis ! Et je te promets aussi que je deviendrai un des meilleurs jedis, et que je viendrai te délivrer ! Et ensuite, j'irai sauver tous les esclaves de la galaxie et je changerai l'univers pour qu'il n'y est plus jamais de guerre, d'esclaves et de personnes qui souffrent, pour que tout le monde soit heureux. C'est promis maman ! Je reviendrai.

Shmi lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je suis très fier de toi, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Anakin. Allez, va rejoindre maître Qui gon maintenant. Il t'attend.

Anakin resta un instant blotti dans les bras de sa mère, puis empoigna son sac et partit vers les rues de Mos Eisley, où l'attendait Qui gon.

* * *

Le regard perdu dans les étoiles, Dark Vador pensait à cette promesse qu'il avait faite, il y a des années de cela. L'avait-il honoré ? Shmi serait-elle fière de ce qu'il était devenu ?

Il n'avait pas été un jedi exemplaire. Loin de là. Il n'était même plus un jedi, il était devenu un sith. Et pire que ça, les jedis n'étaient plus, par sa faute. Il n'avait pas sauvé sa mère. Il n'avait pas libéré les esclaves. Peu de personnes semblaient heureuses, et beaucoup souffraient.

Avait-il changé l'univers ? L'empire rétablirait-il la paix dans la galaxie ?

Oui, il avait changé l'univers. Mais pour la paix, il n'était pas sur. Sans doute oui, puisque son maître lui disait. Mais au fond de lui, il ne savait que penser.

Non. Shmi n'aurait certainement pas été fière de son fils.

Ce jour là, il sembla bien que sous le masque, une larme coula.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Cyclone :)**

 _ **Je précise suite à une rewiew anonyme (je suis donc obligée de répondre ici) qu'il s'agit d'un OS et qu'il n'y a donc pas de suite prévue...mais contente que ça vous ai plu en tout cas! Et désolée...**_


End file.
